Harry Potter and the life he had never thought pos
by ginnyweasleypotter87
Summary: My attept to fill in the missing 19 years that were left to us be JK Rowling. Enjoy! I own nothing..All J.K. Rowling
1. Relationships

Chapter 1: Relationships

Harry Potter was beyond exhausted as he walked down the stair case from the headmasters office. He decided to go to Gryffindor common room and go to sleep. He would deal with the rest of the world when he woke up. Now all he wanted was sleep.

He headed up the marble staircase up to the common room. Then he approached the Fat Lady's portrait. She let him enter without the password. Finally he entered the common room and started up the stairs toward the dorm room when he heard a voice call out to him from a chair by the fire.

"Ginny," he called back shocked

"Harry, " said the voice. as he turned back to the common room.

He turned around and saw his ex-girlfriend Ginny in a chair by the fire. As he entered the common room again Ginny jumped from the chair and ran at him. Before he knew it she was kissing him like she had never kissed him before. It was complete and utter bliss. Finally she pulled away.

"I've missed you Harry. You have no clue how much I've missed you," Ginny says through a burst of tears.

" I've missed you too Gin," He replied making to hug her again, but before he could he found himself being punched in the Stomach. He had known that she would be mad when he got back.

" How could you do that to me. How could you just go off for nearly a year doing Merlin knows what. You could have been dead , or hurt, and kidnapped for all I knew. Do you have any clue how scared and worried I've been, or what it has been like for me to be here not knowing," She screamed in between punches finally getting out a years worth of anger.

Harry thought about what to say in reply he knew how hard this year must have been on her, not only with him gone, but with all that had obviously happened at Hogwarts with the Carrows. The vision of Neville came into his mind at the thought. What must have happened to Ginny this year?

" Ginny I'm so sorry, but I did what I had to do. It had to end. All of this had to end, and I was the only one who could do it. Ginny I left you here, because I couldn't bear to see someone else I care about get hurt. I just couldn't let you be added to the long list of people I cared about that have died because of me. Ginny, I Love you," He explained. He had never said that to anyone or been told that by anyone for that matter, but he knew that it was true. He just hoped she felt the same about him

She stood there stunned for a moment. Had he really just told her that he loves her. Her anger began to leave her. Suddenly all that mattered was that Harry had come back alive. He still had a lot of explaining to do, but she knew he would in time. She finally got herself together and said. " Oh Harry, I love you too. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me".

"of course I do Ginny," he replied gathering his thoughts "memories of you, the thought of coming back to you, are what kept me going all these months Gin. I know I need to explain about this year Gin, and I plan to tell you everything. I just need some time."

" I understand Harry, I know you will," Ginny replied in understanding

"Can we start over, be us again? " , Harry asked.

" Why don't we just start off where we left off. There is no Voldemort to come between us anymore," Ginny answered smiling and giving Harry a kiss.

" You know there are still death eaters out there that are going to be coming after me Ginny," Harry said making sure she truly knew what she was getting herself into.

" I am aware of that Harry, but I love you and no one is going to come between us again. We can deal with the death eaters together.

They sat down on the couch and sat in utter silence for what felt like hours just snuggled up in each others arms and finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning they awoke to the sounds of people coming in and out of the common room. The first face he actually saw was Ron. Ron had been on his way down the stairs when he saw his best mate waking from sleeping on the couch with his baby sister. He got a look of fury and headed toward the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione followed mouthing to Harry that she would talk to him.

Harry turned to Ginny and said "I better go and talk to him".

"Harry don't worry about it. He will get over himself and quit the over protective brother act," Ginny replied sweetly.

" I still think I am going to talk to him Ginny," Harry answered and headed out of the common room after Ron.

He ran down the stairway until he got to the second floor landing where Ron and Hermione where arguing at the bottom of the stairs

"So you think he was right to sleep on the couch, all cuddled up, with my baby sister." Ron yelled at Hermione.

"I think that maybe you are overreacting Ron. I know it looked bad, ,but im sure there is an explanation, and even if there isn't it really isn't your business Ron," Hermione replied.

"None of my business. This is my little sister we are talking about Hermione," Ron yelled in response.

" Alright, Alright," Harry yelled over them. As he walked toward Ron he said to Hermione, " Thanks for trying to talk to him Hermione, but this is a conversation that me and Ron need to have."

Harry was now face to face with Ron. Ron was giving him a look to reminded Harry of the time Ron had accused him of putting his own name in the goblet of fire nearly four years previously. Finally Harry spoke. "Alright Ron, Obviously you have an issue that we need to discuss. So come out with it"

"Yeah I do have a problem. You slept with my little sister," Ron said.

" I did not sleep with your sister. We fell asleep on the couch after we talked. We were exhausted after everything that happened yesterday," Harry snapped.

"So nothing happened?," He replied.

"Nothing ," Harry confirmed.

"Good," Ron said hotly as he walked away toward the great hall.

"Hold on just one minute Ron, " Harry Yelled Back.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

" You think just because you have said your bloody piece this conversation is over," Harry replied angrily.

" Well yeah nothing happened between you and my sister, so everything is fine." Ron replied as he turned to walk away again.

" Your right nothing has happened between me and Ginny, YET. Lets get one thing straight Ron, I love your sister, and I plan to be with her for a very long time. So the sooner you get over this overprotective brother bit the better off we'll all be. Ron I am your best mate, do you really think that I will ever hurt your sister or make her do things before she is ready. If you think that then you obviously have not been paying a bit of attention in the last 7 years, because I am not that kind of guy. I love your sister and respect her. I am not going to say we wont do anything until we are married or anything, but I will never pressure her into anything. If it happens it is because it is something we both want, " Harry finished ,walking away from his best mate and heading back up the stairs back to the one he loves but when he got to the top of the stairs there was Ginny with tears in her eyes. She had obviously heard everything he has just said to Ron.

" Oh Harry did you mean all those things you said to my brother," Ginny said thorough her tears.

"Every word Ginny, I love you more than anything," Harry replied. As they headed back down the stairs passing Ron and Hermione to go to the great hall and get something to eat and see how everyone else was doing.s

Ron just stood there for a few minutes in complete shock. Harry was never one to blow up like that, or for that matter be that open about something like that. He looked over at Hermione. She was standing there shocked at Harry's outburst, but still giving him that "you should have just listened to me look" that she had given him so many times. He knew they needed to talk about what happened in the room of requirement, but he had never been that great with girls and he just didn't know how to approach the conversation. He still hadn't worked out all his feelings about the kiss. He knew he cared about Hermione, that he couldn't see a future where she was not a part of it, that he got jealous at the very thought of Hermione with another man. Is that love? Since when did he have so many emotions. He was usually the one the emotional range of a teaspoon. I guess a year living on the run in a tent hunting horcroxes, and fighting in a huge battle will do that to you.

" I'm heading down to have breakfast with everyone in the great hall," Hermione said breaking the silence. She started to walk down the stairs when Ron called her back.

" Hermione, don't you think we need to talk," Ron asked having finally decided that now was as good a time as any.

"About what Ronald?" Hermione asked back, although she had an idea of what he wanted to talk to her about . She wanted to talk about the kiss too, but she had decided to let him be the one to bring it up. Although she didn't really know why since he was usually the one with the emotional range of teaspoon.

"Our kiss," he answered simply

" I thought so," she replied.

"Well" he prompted

"What do want me to say Ronald," she snapped .

"Oh I don't know maybe I was wondering how you feel about it." Ron snapped back, " You where the one that kissed me after all."

" You kissed me back, why don't you tell me how you are fee about it," she yelled back.

"You want to know how I feel Hermione, You really want to know," He yelled back getting closer and closer until he was right in front of her, " I Love You." Before he could answer him back he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.


	2. Goodbyes

Chapter 2 : Goodbyes

A week had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts. It had been a difficult week for everyone, and now it was the day of the funerals. Fred's was to be that afternoon and then Remus and Tonks' was to follow not long after at Tonks childhood home. Harry was standing in front of the mirror in Ron's room trying to tame his hopelessly messy hair. Harry was struggling to come to terms with all the deaths. He couldn't help, but think maybe there was something he could have done differently to prevent these deaths. Ginny and everyone around him kept telling him it was all Riddle's fault. He knew they where right, and in time he would comes to terms with it in time.

He headed down the stairs to the sitting room. There he found Ginny sitting on the couch on the verge of tears. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I just can't believe he's gone Harry," she said through tears.

"I know Gin, I know," he replied holding back tears of his own. He knew she needed him to be strong.

About half an hour later they made their way down to the burial site . They were burying Fred under oak tree on the near the back of the Burrow property. Kingsley was standing near the coffin waiting for them. He was presiding over the ceremony. The mourners took their seats and the ceremony began. After Kingsley stood and said a few words, George got up to give the eulogy.

"Fred was I guess you could say my partner in crime. We were the pranksters of the Weasley family. He was my twin brother and my business partner. You would seldom hear one of our names without the other. It is going to be really hard to go on without him, but he would want us to move on. He would not want us to sulk in our misery. Fred knew what he was doing when he entered into battle that night, and he died exactly as he would have wanted, fighting for he felt was right and laughing"

With that George sat down, and the next thing they knew it Weasley Wizard Wheezes fireworks were going off.

After the fireworks everyone started to apperate to the next funeral. The funeral of Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin. Harry took Ginny by side-along apperation to the Tonk's home. When he arrived he saw that there were not as many people at this funeral. He looked around and saw across the room Tonk's mother Andromeda. She was holding a little boy he assumed to be her grandson, his godson, Teddy. He decided he was going to go talk to her and finally meet his godson. He turned to Ginny and motioned toward Andromeda. She gave him a smile of understanding.

"Hello Mrs. Tonks," Harry said as he walked up to Andromeda

"Hello Harry, please call me Andromeda," she said smiling at him and then down at her grandson, "I guess you are here to meet little Teddy here"

"Yes, I thought I would see how you are doing and meet my godson", Harry answered. Before he knew it Andromeda was putting little Teddy into his arms.

"Mrs. T…I mean Andromeda I really don't have any experience with babies," he replied uneasily as she finished putting him is his arms.

" Well I guess you'll just have to get used to him then wont you. You are his godfather after all," Andromeda replied with a smile.

" Your right," Harry answered. He relaxed a little and looked down at his little godson. He looked a lot like Remus, but Harry wasn't sure since he was a metamorphamagus like his mother. Harry gave to baby back to Andromeda, "If you or Teddy need anything don't be afraid to ask, and I'll get around to see him as often as I can."

" Thank you Harry, I will," She assured him, " There is something you could do for me. Harry would you give Remus' Eulogy?"

Harry was shocked, but composed himself quickly. " Yes Andromeda I would be honored," Harry accepted.

They took their seats and the double funeral began. Again Kingsley was presiding over the service and started with a few words followed by Mrs. Tonks' giving Tonk's eulogy. Finally it was time for Harry to give Remus' Eulogy. Harry got up and headed toward the front of the group where the coffins where situated. He faced the group and began:

"I first met Professor Lupin on the train to Hogwarts my third year of school. He was the best defense teacher we ever had. That year he taught me how to conjure a pratonus to ward off the dementers. It was through him that I began to learn about who my parents really were. He was forced to leave teaching because most people were not excepting of what my father called his furry little problem. I miss him dearly and Tonks too. I will make sure his son grows up knowing that his mum and dad died so that he could have a better life. All who died that day died to make sure that the rest of us would have a chance to live in happiness."

With that Harry walked back to his seated next to Ginny tears rolling down his cheeks. Ginny put her arms around him. She knew it was her turn to be strong for him.


	3. Life goes on

**Life goes on……..**

A Few weeks after the funerals the 2 couples are sitting in the garden of the burrow enjoying each others company. A lot had happened in the last month and they were trying to figure out were to go from here.

"So does anyone know what they want to do now that the war is over," Ginny asked the group. She hoped that they would chose to go back and finish their last year, but she knew that even for her it was going to be difficult to go back there.

"Well I really want to finish school," Hermione answered.

" I guess that gives us Ron's answer. He wouldn't stay away from Hermione for to long," Harry Laughed causing Ron to give him a dirty luck from across the table, but he didn't deny it.

"Well, what about you then Harry?" Ron retorts

"Considering all of you guys are going back I guess I'll go back too. You need NEWTS to get into the Auror's anyway," Harry decide.

" So you still plan to be an Auror Harry," Ginny Questions in a worried voice.

" It's all I've ever really thought of being, but my mind isn't totally made up. Newts will at least give me options," Harry replies trying to calm Ginny's fears, " What does everyone else want to do after Hogwarts?"

" I don't know. I wanted to be an Auror, but then again I feel like I've seen enough of the Darks Arts to last me a lifetime," Ron answers.

" Yeah, I defiantly have. I think I want to work with houselfs. I still think they are not treated fairly," Hermione answered. This was answered by groans all around.

" Bloody Hell Mione, You and your SPEW," Ron groaned.

" It is not SPEW Ronald. It's The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.." Hermione began ranting.

"OK, OK, What about you Gin?" Harry asked trying to prevent one of Hermione's usual unending rants about houselfs.

" I really want to be a Quidditch player, but I don't know if I would make it. The Harpies would be awesome," Ginny answers excitedly.

"I'm sure you will Gin, You're a really good player," Harry Answers sweetly giving her a Kiss on the lips to Ron's Disgust

.

" It's going to be really different this year isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it is, but maybe it will be for the better. No Dragons, Death Eaters, trolls or three headed dogs to fight," Harry replied.

"True, and now were all in the same year," Ginny smiles

" Oh yeah just great, I'm in the same year as my little sister," Ron retorts earning him a jab in the ribs from Hermione.

"You best watch it before you get bats coming out your nose," Ginny says threateningly. Everyone laughs at this knowing Ron isn't going to want to face the wrath of Ginny's infamous Bat Boggy Hex.

" I think this just might be the best year yet. All well have to worry about is marks and hanging out with friends," Harry said smiling. He was starting to get excited about the prospect of a normal year at Hogwarts, despite how hard it was going to be back there after all that had happened

"Dinner everyone," Mrs. Weasley called out to the garden.

They all four headed toward the burrow. After the war Mrs. Weasley insisted that the whole family get together at least once a week. Thus the Saturday night Weasley family dinner's began. Everyone was going to be there tonight, even Charlie who usually didn't make since he was all the way in Romania.

The four walked into the kitchen. The rest of the Weasleys were all sitting around the table and greetings were exchanged all around. The family dinners were not the laughing good time they were before the war, though they were getting better. The absence of Fred was still felt by all in attendance. The Weasleys all had a long way to go before they would be back to any semblance of their normal lives.

_Bill and Fluer had returned to Shell Cottage not long after the funerals. Bill had since returned to work at Gringotts, although the goblins had become very weary of Bill upon finding out that his brother was one of the ones that had broken into Gringotts, _

_Charlie has also returned home to Romania. His mum had tried to talk him into staying in England, but he insisted that he just wouldn't be happy doing anything, but working with dragons,_

_Percy decided to return to work at the ministry. Kingsley gave him the job as his assistant as he he had been for Fudge and Scringmor (sp). _

_George was still completely lost. He didn't know how to go on without his twin…his best friend. The family had mentioned the joke shop many times over the last few weeks. He just wasn't sure how he could continue without Fred. He had been spending the last few weeks stuck up in his room alone._

_As for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley they were doing as good as to be expected. You would find Mrs, Weasley crying from time to time when she thought no one was around. _

_Mr. Weasley had as his eldest sons returned to work. _

Dinner progressed quietly with some lively conversation. They caught up with the goings on with the many family members.

"Hermione, what are you planning to do about your parents," Mr. Weasley asked Hermione.

Hermione had been thinking about that a lot in the past week. She had decided not to go right away and let things calm a little, but it has been almost a month since the war and she was ready to have her parents home.

"I've been thinking about that a lot actually. I'll probably need to talk to Kingsley about getting a portkey to Australia. I really don't know where in Australia they are. All I know are the names they are going by," Hermione answered.

"Do you want me to go with you Mione?" Ron Asked her, but before she could answer Mrs. Weasley broke in.

"Ronald, You are not going off the Australia alone with Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said in a stern voice giving him a this is not up for discussion look.

"Mum, I just got back from a year living in a tent with her and Harry under the constant threat of death eaters. I think I can handle going with my girlfriend to Australia to find her parents. Besides I'm of age," He replied to his mother.

"You heard me. There is no way you are going to traipse off to another country with Hermione," Molly continued to protest.

Sensing that a large argument was coming. Mr. Weasley decided to intervene, "Molly dear I think he's right. He is old enough to make that decision for himself. I think they have more than proved their capable."

"I suppose your right Arthur," She answered, "I'm sorry Ron I guess I'm just still a little overprotective after everything."

"It's alright mum. You wouldn't be you if you didn't worry," He accepted then turned and looked at Hermione, "Do you want me to go with you?" Ron asked her again.

"Yes I would love for you to come. It may to a while to find them and I could definitely use the help," She answered him back. She was so happy that Ron wanted to go with her.

With that settled the table continued with their discussions. They were all still working through their own demons about the war, but as is often said…..Life must go on.


	4. Hermione's Woes

Chapter 4: Hermione's Woes

After talking to Kingley, Ron and Hermione had secured a portkey to Australia to get Hermione's parents, and plans were set for them to leave the next day. They were up in Ron's room finishing up the packing and talking to Harry. Ginny was helping her mother dinner.

She busied herself with packing Ron's things into her beaded bag, which they had decided to take since it would be easier to carry. The truth was she was really nervous about going to get her parents. It wasn't so much the finding them and changing their memories back that had her nervous, but her parents reactions. She was scared that her parents would be mad at her and wouldn't understand why she had done what she did, and that they wouldn't forgive her.

Ron must have noticed that something was bugging her because he was looking at her with concern and asked, " Are you ok Mione?"

" Yeah I'm fine Ron. Its just…I'm scared," she admitted.

Ron and Harry looked at each with quizzical faces, " Hermione we have been through a lot worse than going to Australia to get your parents and bring them home. What is there to be nervous about?" Harry asked confused.

"You just don't get it do you, My parents are muggles. They don't totally understand what was going on with Voldermort ( Ron suddered ). When I tell them I altered their memories they are going to have a hard time understanding. I'm just scared that they are going to be mad and hate me for it," She explained bursting into tears . Harry and Ron looked at each other finally understanding what was wrong with Hermione.

Ron got up from were he had been standing getting shirts from his drawers for the trip and walked over to Hermione, " It's ok sweetheart," he assured her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sure once we explain to them they will understand. They may not like it, but I'm sure they will understand that you did it for their safety and forgive you."

"Ron's right Hermione. Your parents love you. They may be upset at first, but they will understand," Harry agreed trying to reassure her that it would be fine.

Hermione wiped the tears from her face and smiled at her boyfriend and best mate. "I'm sure your right," she replied turing to look at Ron, "Now Ronald I still need your shirts for the trip."

Ron looked at Harry and they burst out laughing. He then got up and went back to selecting shirts to take with him.

The whole Weasley household was up early the next morning to see Ron and Hermione off. They were to portkey from the burrow to a safe point just outside of Sydney.


End file.
